Another killing
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Lets see what Hidan is up to in his torture chamber downstairs. Tonight's Halloween, i should be something spooky!


_This was a fanfiction made for  Typhing Away for the Trick and Treat: The Halloween Exchange Project. I hope you can like it since I managed to not be yaoi central all over it. I'm sorry it's so short! _

_

* * *

_

_The most aggravating thunk and splash of liquid falling into liquid drop by drop filled the dark existing space of the cell deeply nestled under ground level. _

_A form lay propped up against the blood-encrusted wall. _

_It's surface unpainted and crumbling away from sharp and blunt strikes a like over the years. The pathetic creature that lay against the wall, huddled on the floor in utter terror was most undoubtedly female. If not for the pure fright tugging at her face she would have looked beautiful to some extent. Fear made her ugly now though, the only thing hiding the true grotesqueness of her features being the mask of make-up she bore. _

_Her thin, well-crafted frame rattled and shook against the wall, her eyes set upon her executioner who hovered over her with stifled contempt hollowing his expression._

"Pluh-please! Let me go! Oh, dear god! Plll-llee-ease just luh-let me go! I promise I won't cuh-call the police!" her shrill, frightened cry rang out into the room. Eyes angled away, the silver haired man leaned forward as his index finger went to his unsealed lips," How lovely you are. So lovely in my sash, though the bloodstains do clash with your eye shadow... " He nipped the tip of his finger as if in thought," No fucking matter... You are beautiful." he mused, his tone thick as his hand dropped away from his pale face.

Standing straight once more, his unnatural magenta orbs gleamed down on her with disgust," It sickenes me to fucking look at you." his voice rang out hollowly.

Knowing this man to be completely insane for their surroundings and the kidnapping, the woman pitched over onto her side. Her make-up was now running in streams from the tears that bleed over her face. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME-PLE-EASE! Oh, GOD! MY MASCARA'S RUNNING!" she howled, grating our demented friend's nerves to shreds.

Thrusting forward almost into a kneel or crouch, his finger shot her back up into a sitting position as he bared his teeth in a snarl," SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW ME! REMEMBER?" His magenta hews lay open wide in hot fury that she wouldn't remember the key encounter to their meeting here in this hell of a hole.

"I WAS WALKING DOWN THAT ONE FUCKING STREET THAT NIGHT! YOU WERE WITH YOUR LITTLE BITCH-ASS FRIENDS AT THAT VILE FUCKING CAFE! KAKUZU AND I PASSED BY AND YOU ALL FUCKING LAUGHED AT US!" He snarled, insanity filling his eyes to the brim.

The woman pressed her back deep into the wall that the hands behind her neck started to lose feeling while her green eyes were wider then dinner plates. "REMEMBER? RE-FUCKING-MEMBER YET!" he screamed, finger jabbing forward and shaking in front of the woman's face. "YOU MUST REALLY FUCKING KNOW ME IF YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME! FUNNY ASS THING IS, I'VE NEVER FUCKIN' MET YOU BEFORE! MAYBE YOU CAN LET ME IN ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS SO JASHIN-DAMNED FUNNY!" he snarled, unrelenting in her face," DO YOU REMEMBER? HUH? HUH?" Pulling free, the silver haired man stood back up and leered down loathing beaming from his eyes.

"Or maybe "pretty" people like you and your high ass little friends don't remember fuckin' people like me. The one's you make fucking fun of for lack of anything better to do!" A sickened expression rippled over his loathing but both were now apparent," My pain amuses you greatly doesn't it?" he murmured.

Trembling in terror, the woman attempted several times to properly shake her head but fear and shock only allowed minimal shaking of the head that only counted as more trembling.

Pulling free his triple bladed scythe from behind him, Hidan gripped it vigorously as if imagining it was her throat while he stared at the wall over her head in another furious rant," HOW IS IT YOU CAN BE SO JASHIN-DANMED BEAUTIFUL AND BE SO FUCKIN' UGLY ON THE INSIDE, HUH? YOU KNOW IT WOULDN'T TAKE TOO FUCKING MUCH TO MAKE YOUR OUTSIDE MATCH YOUR INSIDES!" he howled with manic glee mixed rage.

"HEH! I COULD JUST CHOP YOUR BRAIN OUT WITH THIS BABY! IT DOESN'T DESERVE SUCH A PRETTY BODY!" Falling back into a splayed out position on the floor, the woman knew now that only death could come of this. After twitching it slightly up and down in phantom striking motions, he slammed it into the floor, slicing the bottom of her nose with the second blade's edge. Her eyes were wider then before, nearly bulging from her head from the closeness of the miss before she screamed as her blood leaked from the tiny slice on the thin ridge on the underside of her nose, between nostrils.

Picking the blade back up and bringing it to his lips, the Jashinist's tongue crept out and slide teasingly over the red blade of his battle companion, "Mmm~" he hummed in delight as his skin burned away like paper to become black over all, for the most part, and a bone white pattern followed the outline of where his bones actually were. It was as if he had become a demon of black skin and bone yet still flesh and bone.

Nonetheless this only proceeded to drop the female's jaw.

Hidan let the scythe thump into the floor and stick up right before he shrugged, hands hanging in the air in a palm up-right position,"But I won't! I'm better than that. Your shit is hidden in good looks, but I can smell it! I'm not so nice to look at, but inside... Inside I'm..." he began to falter in his villainous monologue," I'm... Uh..." Before she knew what was to follow, Hidan found the scythe once more and sliced it straight through her face, carving thorough flesh and taking it into her mouth and relishing it as it protruded from the woman's skull at a random messy angle. A devilish grin marred the man's face through the gore-ridden act.

Minutes later after tacking the woman dead to the wall via his scythe, Hidan was left sitting cross legged on the floor in a symbol that had been painted upon the floor in the woman's blood that was still leaking slowly down the wall. Eyes closed, his prayers came to and end and he opened his eyes," Dear Jashin-sama, today I learned this Halloween, that on the inside," a smile cut his face in two," I'm pretty fuckin' ugly." he mused. With his holiday ritual complete. The blood splattered ninja left the dank cell in search of a short bath and a long night's sleep. He had a mission tomorrow.


End file.
